


Like Home

by taedoscope (campgangsey)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:13:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28421499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/campgangsey/pseuds/taedoscope
Summary: Doyoung had never be in a relationship before this, but he knew, being with Taeyong, felt like home.
Relationships: Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Lee Taeyong
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	Like Home

"I can't believe you drag me out of the room for a Chinese food," Taeyong complains as he sits in front of Doyoung and slammed his body into the chair.

"Honestly, I'll do anything for Chinese food."

"Fuck you."

"Haven't you done that?"

Taeyong snorted. And even though he looked like a zombie he still had enough energy to kick Doyoung's shin before closing his eyes.

It was Saturday night, and to be more specific, the last day of university. With his last exam this evening, Doyoung no longer had any academic work to do, at least not until the next semester which obviously, came after the one-month break of Christmas and new year. Doyoung thought it was the perfect time to eat out with his roommate and senior, Lee Taeyong.

Taeyong had finished his exam yesterday, with most of it being a home project rather than a sit-in-class kind of exam, but with the way he presented himself, one would think he still hadn't finished it. Doyoung blamed it on the countless sleepless nights that Taeyong went through for the last three weeks, but Taeyong perhaps would say that it was all Doyoung's fault.

_ Well, sorry for being a good roommate who doesn't want you to rot in your room, I guess? _

"Real food, Hyung. You need real food and fresh air," Doyoung said for thousands times. He tried to knock some sense into Taeyong that spending the whole time in his room was simply not an ideal functional human-activity and that eating sweet potatoes and ramen was not equal to eating real food.

Taeyong groaned. "I need to sleep!"

"Well, whose fault that you didn't sleep like a normal person?"

"Definitely my professor."

"We both know it's your fault alone."

Taeyong pouted but didn't say anything as he knew it was true. He had this big project for the semester and that was to build his own educational tools. He had a whole semester to prepare, but instead of doing something about it, he spent almost all of his free time playing games. Plus, he hated the professor for whatever reason which added to the reasons why he didn’t' do what he supposed to do. On top of that, some of his classes required him to write a long ass paper. Safe to say, all of those successfully threw away Taeyong's sleeping time.

"Anyways, thank you for helping me out. You're, like, a lifesaver," Taeyong spoke, referring to the times Doyoung helped him to build his tools.

"Only do it 'cause you look like you're gonna cry for a week straight."

Taeyong winced. He was, indeed, ready to cry his way out at that time.

When their order came, Doyoung looked at his roommate closely. The white hair man's eyes were now wide-awake. Sleepiness wiped away as the waiters put down the foods on their table. Doyoung smiled.  _ See, real food was what he needed _ .

Taeyong darted a glance to Doyoung only to find that the said man already had his eyes on him. Taeyong felt flustered at the realization that Doyoung was staring at him, but he managed to gather himself together and let out a soft "thank you for this" followed by a sweet smile.

Doyoung's heart flutter.

ㅡ

There was never a "do you want to be my boyfriend?" coming out from either of them, but it was already established that they were, indeed, boyfriends.

It was not something coming out of nowhere. Rather, there was a slow process to be where they were now. It was started when Doyoung realized he felt something more than a simple "he's cute and kind" for Taeyong. Being someone who never in a relationship before, Doyoung didn't know what to do, but he began to show Taeyong his affection and it turned out that his feelings were not one-sided. They talked and the next thing they knew, they went on a date and kiss and the rest was history.

Doyoung didn't have any relationship history before, so he didn't actually know what he did, but Taeyong helped a lot. And they understood each other really well (like how Taeyong preferred to be alone when he was sad while Doyoung preferred someone to hold him tight). Safe to say Doyoung was happy, and he likes to think that Taeyong was also happy.

"Hmm … this bread is the best!" Taeyong moaned after he took the first bite of chocolate bread from a bakery across the Chinese food place.

Doyoung nodded in agreement. It was the first time they visited the particular bakery (they had their own favorite near the train station), but now that he knew they had a tasty bread in store, Doyoung sure would like to check them again.

Taeyong swung their intertwined hands. "Thank you again, Young-ah," he said, looking up at Doyoung with another sweet smile.

"You know it's not free, right? You have to pay," Doyoung waggled his eyebrow.

Taeyong didn't waste his time to give Doyoung another kick on his shin. 

"What? I want to cuddle with you! What were you thinking?”

Taeyong could feel a heat coming up to his cheek, but he played it off by snorting.

After they arrived at their apartment, they immediately prepared for their movie date. They brushed their teeth, did some night skincare routines, changed into pajamas, took out lots of blankets and pillows, selecting some movies to watch, and, finally, cuddling.

They hadn't done this in a while, but Doyoung could feel how both of them became more and more relaxed as time went by with them in each others' arms. This, Doyoung thought, was their safe place. And no matter how hectic life could be, they would end up in this.

People always described love as this huge thing with a firework and a whole zoo in stomach, but with Taeyong, Doyoung didn't feel that. All he felt was how content he was as if he was home. And maybe … maybe, Taeyong was his home.


End file.
